


Just Like That

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orli shoots first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in March of 2003, three weeks after I first discovered slash. Original notes said: When I discovered LOTR slash, I told myself I wasn't going to write anything. My resolve lasted approximately three weeks. Couldn't get my mind off Orli &amp; Viggo and couldn't get this song (Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen) out of my head. Just had to put them all together. My apologies to Leonard for the liberties I took with the second verse (she to he). Apologies to everyone who hates (or is sick of) OB/VM fics and particularly those filled with angst. Couldn't help it. Had to write it.

***

I've heard there was a secret chord  
that David played to please the Lord,  
but you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall, the major lift;  
the baffled king composing Hallelujah

***

Orli falls in love the very first time he sees Viggo.

Orli comes running out of the makeup trailer, turns the corner and there's Viggo. Talking to Bean and the hobbits. And he knows it's Viggo. Knows he's in love. Just like that.

Orli's been attracted to men before but he's never slept with a man. Never wanted to, really. But now he does. He wants Viggo so badly that his brain plays non-stop reel to reel porn daily. And nightly. It's rather disconcerting.

Orli's noticed Viggo glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Viggo looks everyone else directly in the face, but not Orli, except when they are in costume. It is this, this covert glance, this oh so surreptitious survey that makes Orli think he has a chance.

***

Your faith was strong but you needed proof.  
You saw him bathing on the roof;  
his beauty and the moonlight overthrew you.  
He tied you to a kitchen chair  
He broke your throne, he cut your hair,  
and from your lips he drew the Hallelujah

***

Orli begins his campaign. He touches Viggo every chance he gets. Presses his shoulder against Viggo when sitting beside him. Brushes his body across Viggo's front when squeezing by him in the trailer. Puts his hand on Viggo's when emphasizing a point. Hugs him whenever there's an excuse. And the hobbits are great at providing excuses.

Everything he does is overt -- quite obvious really -- but not, because he does it to everyone. It's just that with Viggo, the presses are a little tighter, the brushes are a little closer, the hand is there a little more often and the hugs aligning their bodies just a tad more insinuating.

Orli continues his campaign. Every move, every word, every look is carefully choreographed. He asks Viggo to teach him photography. Gets Viggo to take him camping. Convinces Viggo to come to the dance clubs and watches as Viggo sits talking with Bean, watches as Viggo quickly flickers his eyes to the dance floor, to Orli on the dance floor, down Orli's body moving on the dance floor, before flickering away. Again and again.

***

You say I took the Name in vain;  
I don't even know the name.  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word;  
it doesn't matter which you heard,  
the holy, or the broken Hallelujah

***

Orli decides the campaign has been drawn out long enough. Steps into the makeup trailer one morning and sees Viggo sitting alone, head back in the chair, eyes closed. Orli pads around to his side, leans his face over Viggo's, cups the older man's jaw in his hand -- Viggo's eyes flash open -- and says

"I want you."

Orli brings his lips to Viggo's lips. Kisses him softly like a girl then draws back. Viggo is silent, waiting. Orli brings his lips to Viggo's once more and kisses him hard like a boy then pulls back again. Viggo is trembling but still silent, still waiting. Orli brings his lips to Viggo's and kisses him like a man, firm and hard, then harder, tongue dipping in and out and around and he's fucking Viggo's mouth. And now Viggo's not silent. He's moaning and his hand is at the back of Orli's head, pressing them closer.

The trailer door squeaks and they pull apart, Orli quickly moving to his own chair.

***

I did my best; it wasn't much.  
I couldn't feel, so I learned to touch.  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you.  
And even though it all went wrong,  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
with nothing on my lips but Hallelujah

***

Viggo doesn't do girl kisses or boy kisses. Viggo kisses like a man. Always. And Orli likes it. Likes having his mouth fucked, first by Viggo's tongue and then by Viggo's cock.

Orli likes all of it. Likes pinching Viggo's nipples between his fingers and running his hands through the soft hair on his chest. Likes having Viggo on his knees and his cock rammed down Viggo's throat. Likes it when Viggo pushes him up against the door to his house that first time and licks down the length of his spine while pushing well-lubed fingers, first one and then two and then three, into Orli. Likes it when he twists those same fingers together and corkscrews them into and out of Orli's body. Likes it even more when Viggo replaces those fingers, if only for a minute, with his tongue.

Orli likes it best of all when Viggo decides he's had enough and spreads Orli's cheeks with one hand and guides his cock into Orli's tightness. It hurts. Hurts like hell. But hell seems like a great place to be as long as it's Viggo putting him there. And then Viggo begins hitting something inside Orli which makes the pain get all messed up with pleasure and Orli shudders against the door, urges Viggo to fuck him, just fuck him, harder, faster, deeper, more, more, more...

He thinks they will break down the door and take the house with it.

And there. Oh, God, it's there and he's there and Viggo's there with him. And it's like nothing he's ever felt before.

***

Baby, I've been here before.  
I know this room, I've walked this floor.  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
but love is not a victory march,  
it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

***

It's love. Orli knew it the first time he saw Viggo and he knows it again when he wakes beside Viggo in the morning. He lays there watching Viggo sleep until Viggo opens his eyes and says

"I love you."

Orli kisses him.

Orli and Viggo spend every minute they can together. Everyone knows they are together and it just seems right.

Orli and Viggo fuck like the world is ending. There's not a surface left in Viggo's house that hasn't had his or Orli's ass ravaged on it. For that matter, there aren't many places left on the set that haven't received the same treatment.

Viggo fucks Orli. Orli fucks Viggo. And it's like nothing either of them has ever experienced before. When they are done, they collapse into each other's arms, fall asleep curled around one another and wake with Viggo saying

"I love you."

And Orli kisses him.

***

There was a time you let me know  
what's really going on below  
but now you never show it to me, do you?  
I remember when I moved in you,  
and the holy dove was moving too,  
and every breath we drew was Hallelujah

***

Filming is coming to an end.

Orli loves Viggo. Loves him so much he feels like his heart is breaking. And it is. Because, when all is said and done, they cannot be. Viggo will return to the States and Henry and his art. Orli will move on and continue with his own life. And out there, in the real world, there's no room for them together.

He knows Viggo would argue. Knows Viggo loves him. He says so. All the time. Even when Orli has never said it back. And he knows they can't go on because Orli believes Viggo when he says he loves Orli. Knows he would give up _everything_ for Orli. And Orli can't allow that. Because in the end, Viggo would hate Orli and would hate himself even more for loving -- and hating -- Orli.

So Orli begins a new campaign. He starts touching Viggo like he touches everyone else. He rarely presses, never brushes and his hands stay planted firmly in his lap. He drinks too much and he smokes too much. He goes out with the hobbits and forgets to invite Viggo. He laughs at Viggo during an argument and never apologizes. Disappears from Viggo's bed before he wakes up.

Orli and Viggo fight the same way they fucked, like the world is ending. And it is. Viggo says

"I love you."

"But I don't --"

and it's all Orli can say

He can't complete the lie but letting the words stand there is enough

Viggo walks away.

***

Now maybe there's a God above  
but all I ever learned of love  
is how to shoot at someone who outdrew you.  
And it's no complaint you hear tonight,  
and it's not some pilgrim who's seen the light --  
it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

***

Orli fell in love the very first time he saw Viggo.

Orli came running out of the makeup trailer, turned the corner and there was Viggo. Talking to Bean and the hobbits. And he knew it was Viggo. Knew he was in love. Just like that.


End file.
